The Children of Earth Air Water Wind and Darkness
by Euley
Summary: A bunch of little scenes that I forgot to add in "Lies My Friend Told Me". Mostly focusing on the relateshinship between Wesley and two of his siblings.His youngest sibling Joni whom is just a baby. And Mark his eldest sibling whom if a stubborn teenager.
1. Enemies and Allies

Tittle: Surfing for Fire

Rating: PG

Summary: Two brothers, two personalities, two enemies, two allies, and yet one destiny. A small fluff story taking in the AU of "Lies my Friends Told Me". The ups and downs of the relationship between Mark, and Matthew (later known as Wesley) Pryce.

Author's Note: None of this will make ANY sense if you don't read "Lies My Friend Told Me". Please read, and reveiw. I have lots of other mini stories, and I am planning on making a bunch of them. Heck I am even thinking of a website! Sorry, just when I get into something like this, I REALLY get into it. I know my grammer and spelling really aren't that good, sorry. Love you all bunchesEule (owl)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew sat on the porch of the old Mcdonna Manor; all cleared of cobwebs and loosed floorboards. He watched as all the old furniture, and loose floorboards and anything else of the manor that was consider trash burn. Yet he didn't exactly watch, because he was blind yet his head was in that general direction. He could smell the smoke. Saving gas money because they wouldn't have to go to the dump and that money could be used for something like fixing the house.

"You did good," said a slightly cold voice from behind him. It was Mark, his younger brother. Mark had been taking care of Joni and will all summer long, and they had just recently all been reunited.... Mark disapproved of Matt because he could barely take care of himself much less 3 younger siblings.

"What I do good with?"

"Luke." he said still slightly coldly. The blind man merely nodded looking back.

_"Lukas do you think you burn that?" asked Matt sitting on the porch next to his youngest brother._

_"W-w-what? No I'm sorry I-I can't...I-I can't...sir. I-I"_

_"Luke, it's ok," laughed Matt putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder._

_"Y-y-your not mad."_

_"It's ok you can't do it. I don't expect anything from you really. But it would help us out a little bit if you tried." he said smiling warmly. Luke looked at the man with a pair of round black sunglasses whom wore them in the middle of February._

_"Ok Matt.I'll try." and the little first grader got up went over to the pile and stared at a floor board for almost 10 minutes straight before suddenly the entire thing burst into flames knocking Luke back. "I-I just meant for the floorboard not the whole thing I-I-I'm sorry I"_

_"No, that's ok, are you alright?" he asked Shadow whom had taken him to the scene was licking Luke's face. "Shadow heel." he hissed slightly and the wolf sat next to Matt. Matt was kneeling down on one knee and Luke was standing up. Matt didn't need eyes to know what was going on. He merely opened up his arms which Luke then immediately wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Luke's father was thier real father's twin brother. Matthew got the real father, yet the thing was Luke never got to escape to the academy, Luke probably didn't even have a mum to help protect him slightly, the thing was Luke had never experienced love before._

_Mark watched with slightly cold and narrowed eyes from the doorframe of the house_

"He just needed some reassurance."

"We all do." he merely replied as he left his older blind brother to sit on the porch to think.

Valentines Day, Mark came into the still under construction house a bit jumpy.

"Whats the hurry Mark?" said Matt sitting in the living room that had some white sheets over the furniture.

"Nothing." he replied about to come up the stairs.

"Your dateless"

"So, I was planning on staying home anyways." he said coldly.

"Mark, you know you should get out."

"Why?"

"Because it really isn't healthy for you to be staying home every single day every five seconds and being 15."

"Shut the hell up! Your not my father, hell I'm not sure if your my brother!" he said as he ran up the stairs.

"Markus." he said calmly as he entered his room and slid out the window.

"Are you sure you should be out here?" he said coldly sitting on the roof.

"I can take care of myself."

"Somehow I highly doubt that," he said, and Matt knew he was narrowing his eyes.

"Your right I'm not your father, but I am your brother...I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Why the hell do you care about any of us huh?" he asked standing up and going back into his room. Matt merely followed and punched him square in the face sending him to the ground. He put his fingers in his mouth and took it out to see blood on his fingertips.

"That's why, blood, it's a connection we have, a connection I have with only 3 other people, a connection I never knew I had up until a few weeks ago." he growled. "The sooner you realize you have the same connection with me, the better." and with that he slammed his younger brothers door closed in anger.

Matt came home, Shadow at his side, groceries in his arms.

"I'm home," he cried on a Saturday Morning. He heard to his right, which he knew was the living room laughter. He turned his head; even though he couldn't see it he could sense thier precedence.

"Oh hey Matt." said Marks cheerful voice. It was the first words he had spoken to him for over almost 2 weeks because of thier fight that happened on Monday 2 weeks ago.

"Whats going on?"

"Watching cartoons," said Luke's voice.

"Did you know that Bugs Bunny get drunk more times then most people do in a year?" said Joni's voice. Matt chuckled.

"Mark I am holding you responsible for that comment." he grinned as he headed to the kitchen, Shadow leading him every step of the way. His loyal Seeing Eye wolf.

"Ok, on your mark...get set.... go!" yelled Luke as Mark and Matt dived off the diving board, early in the morning before school and work. They had 15 minutes before they had to get ready for work and school. They raced down the 25-meter pool, doing an IM. Butterfly, Backstroke, Breastroke, and then Freestyle is the order. Mark reached the end of the lane first considering Butterfly was his best stroke. He touched the blue tiles with both hands and flew onto his back using his big strong arms to started flying back down the lane, Matt closely behind. Mark had sprinted his first two laps because the third lap, which was Breaststroke, was Matt's best stroke. He was at the halfway mark at the bottom of the pool when Matt finally finished his backstroke. He pushed off and using his powerful legs and arms kicked once and did one stroke before coming up for air and then went back under and did a strong glide before once again coming up for air. He was caught up with Mark, and now it was a race down using basic Freestyle of the front crawl as some people called it. They where both equally good at it. So they both sprinted down the 25-meter pool, and the winner was.... no one. Little Luke was to busy talking to the pretty lifeguard who thought he was so cute to see who won the very close race.

"So I told RJ that..." Mark and Matt merely laughed.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" asked Mark coming into his older brothers room. They had been fighting this demon for weeks. They haven't even put a name on it except "The demon" it had been pretty invincible to all it's attacks. Yet he didn't get a response as he older brother packed his weapons. "Luke, and Joni said thier ready, and they know to stay back except to throw some fire balls or what ever at the demon." he said nervously still not so sure about the idea about bringing them to battle. "They're just kids Matt."

"They're the chosen Wyndam Pryce's, like us."

"They're so little."

"In this world Mark...so are we."

"Have any plans?" asked Mark to his older brother as vampires surrounded them.

"Yeh" replied the blind man.

"Whats that?"

"We turn them to dust." and he started to fight. Even if he was blind, he could see, well slightly. He unlike other blind people had much more intense sense's more powerful then the average blind man, so he could here every single breath, every single movement, he might as well have eyes. So with that he swung a punch at the first vampire.

After the first summer, Mark did lighten up quite a lot, yet he was still very close to his family, never leaving it's side. Never going out, or anything. So because of this his relationship with his family could only grow. Yet out of all his siblings he would still purposely push Matt's buttons from time to time. Right after the big battle with "The demon" Liz and Matt started dating (finally) and Matt got his sight back. Yet shadow still constantly roamed the house. Still ever loyal to the family.

"Weren't you out awfully late young man." Said Mark sitting in the living turning on the lamp as Matt tried to sneak in.

"Well I was.umm.Wren he…Liz she…."

"Yes I see, you are punished."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Try me," he said coldly. "You could of woken up Luke or worse Joni. You know how hard it is to get her to sleep."

Most people would of laughed at this situation, yet Mark was dead serious and Matt knew it. He acted more like a grown-up then he did. Yet the second year brought a grand surprise to both Mark and Matt, forcing for once Matt to act like the adult

PLEASE read&review, tell me if there is anything you want to seemore of. (Ex: Matt&Liz fluff, the relatetionshiops between other charactors, more angst in the stories? More fluff? What, you tell me. I aim to please . Suggestion would be nice thanks.


	2. Girls

Girls where a mystery Markus Pryce. They where just other beings with longer hair and diffrent types of personalities. Yet he usually avoided girls, yet his Junior year there seemed to be a lot more girls then there was last year. Or well maybe it was he didn't really notice them untill now. Yet girls equal toungue tied, embarresment. So he continued to avoid girls yet it was starting to get harder because they seemed to be every where.  
"So hows school?" asked Matt as they went out to patrol. Wren, would be with them but he had some paperwork to do.  
"Ok"  
"Rumor has it, your the schools number one bachelor." he said arching a brow.  
"I'm sorry?" he said in disbelief.  
"Not many Juniors are single, and I think it's the whole "want what you can't have thing." he said in a bit disbelief himself.  
"Damm..." he muttered. "Girls are"  
"Girls?" he said arching a brow finsihing his sentence.  
"Scary..." he said stopping thier small hike. "I mean when you talk to them, you get butterflies and your toungue stops working, and"  
"I get it." he laughed. "Your'd be suprised, I was 17 once as well"  
"Knowing you, you were a rebel right? Breaking all of the rules, talking back, and stuff." laughed Mark.  
"Then I guess it proves you don't know me." he said arching a brow. "I was actually head boy, and the biggest priss you'd ever meet." he grinned as they started walking once more. Mark stood still in shock for a second and then ran to catch up.  
"Wait you? Head boy? At that acdamy that taught you all about demons?" he said in disbelief.  
"Yeh, you know we should be quite because we could be scaring the vamps away." That was a basic signal meaning drop the subject.

Mark knew his brother could fight, and sometimes when they where researching a demon he always did find it first, yet Mark just thought he was lucky and always found the right book first. Yet head boy? What else about his elder brother did he not know about? All 4 of them made a point to not talk about thier lifes before each other unless they where talking about something bad that happened. If they said something good it made the other 3 feel a bit guilty and worried that you would leave them.

"Hi Macy, wanna go to the Winter Dance with me?" asked Mark in front of the bathroom mirror. "heeey yo Macy wanna go with this home dog to the pimped out winter dance with me?" he said acting all ganster. "Stupid, stupid" he muttered in frustration. Matthew outside the door merely chuckled when he went to pick up Will from swim practice, then he had to come home and pay the bills and morgages and for once it seemed as if Mark won't be helping.

As Mark started to grow down instead of growing up, it was Matt's turn to grow up. Now having to take care of Joni and Luke more. Now having to do more things on his own. It was a bit hard at first, yet it was ok because Mark and Matt had become something neither thought would be ever possible.  
Best Friends

"WAKE-UP!" yelled Joni's voice to the recently blind Matthew Pryce.  
"Joni?" he mumbled as he felt a tiny body jump up and down on his bed.  
"WAKE-UP!!!" she screamed once more. "What time is it Joni?" he groaned.  
"The clock say 5, 1, and then a 5"  
"Ugh Joni, it's 5:15, it's to early to get ready for school." he moaned.  
"Oh....WAKE-UP!" she yelled.  
"Why"  
"Because, who am I going to play with if you don't?" she said questionably. Matthew moaned and put his head back under his pillow. "Go back to bed Joni"  
"But Ma"  
"Go-" he groaned. Not coldly, yet very tiredly. Suddenly he heard a whimper. He immdeaitly sat up and felt around for Joni for a second before he felt her hands. "Joni...did you have a nightmare?" he whispered. He could feel by the way her body moved that she was nodding her head vigerously. "Come on, you can sleep with me." he said smiling weakly before she jumped into bed with him, layed her head on his chest and immdeaitly drifted off to sleep. Matthew felt as if his heart was going through a juicer.

"So...how does it look?" said Matthew doubtedly.  
"It looks like one of those popsitcle stick house's I made at school once..but older...and smellier." she said refuring to the reck that was the Mcdonna Manor that would soon be thier home.

"A little help here Jonie?" he asked as Shadow at his side lead him to the now clear living room.  
"Ok." she said and he could tell that she was smiling. He felt a gush of wind blow at him, and it sent him against the wall, yet he also felt dust go with him. "Matt, matt you ok?" she said running to his side.  
"Dandy...." he said getting up.  
"Dandy? Isn't that a flower?" she asked following him out of the room.

Wendy Joni Wyndam Pryce held onto her brother tightly, they had just gotten back from the beach, Matthew had just gotten his sight back but...Markus was sick. A demon wanted to turn him into a fish. Thats what Matt had said. She knew Mark liked to surf, and she would call him a fish, but she never wanted him to be a fish. No no no, Markus won't be a fish she won't let him. Yet why was Matt holding onto her so tightly? She wasn't scared, no she was it be Matt who was scared? 


	3. Just a baby

"Ok, Jone's think your ready for Kindergartens?" asked Mark a big smile on his face. Joni merely nodded, she was ready all right. She was going to show those kid's! She would go thier and teach her little brain out, and come out and be a genius! Then maybe her brother's will help her research.

"Jessica!" said Matt entering the kindergartener classroom.

"Matt! Oh my goodness!" she said running over giving him a hug. "I haven't seen you in age's!"

"Yeh, sorry I was gone all summer."

"Out with Liz I heard." she winked nudging him in the arm. He turned a slight color of pink.

"How is -actually Where is she?" he asked looking around the classroom full of kindergartener's.

"Uh-oh! Joni!" said Mrs. Jess.

"Yes Mrs. Jessica?" asked Joni coming from the hallway innocently.

"How did you get outside?" she asked gesturing to the dirt on her cloths.

"Well...I sort of got up from my arts and craft's table. Walked out the door.... down the hallway.... out the other doors...and then I was outside." she said smiling brightly. Matt arched a brow.

"The quote is 10 kids to a teacher, I was suppose to have help but Kiki was out today." she shrugged.

"Yeh umm ok...Matt?" she said taking his arm. "Am I a genius yet?" Matthew Pryce arched a brow and grinned slightly.

"First Grade Joni...." Matthew said as they sat on the bench waiting for the yellow school bus.

"Yeh I know."

"Can you smell fear?" he asked arching a brow and leaning back and remembering Wren telling him that piece of advice before he started teaching as a sub for first graders.

"What?" she said as if it was the silliest thing she has ever heard.

"Uuh never mind."

Joni lay on Matthew's chest, listening to his heartbeat and drifting off to sleep as she had done so many time's before. She'd fall asleep

on him because they would be watching a movie, or TV. Yet usually it was the nightmares. The nightmares about her parents. Her parent's unlike Luke and he didn't abuse her. They neglected her, ignoring her. She learned to take care of herself, even if she was a child. Sometimes Matt would have a conversation with Joni and totally forget she was only 7. Yet it was at moments like this that it reminded Matt that she was just a little girl. Just a little baby, and 3 years later after the first fateful night with her first nightmare...Matt's heart still feels like it had gone through a blender.

Eule: I hope you like the short little non-angst stories. I know most of you are wondering about Luke. Well currently writing the sequel to "Lies My Friend Told Me, " and he is so important to that story that he gets his own Matt/sibling story. So be patient and everything will fall in to place.


End file.
